Chaotic Harmony
by Meian Tsukino
Summary: In which Shino takes the taijutsu exam as requirement to become a jounin and strategy’s not enough to succeed. Let control and impulse fluctuate in chaotic harmony. Shino-centric. My style here is very different from the one I use in BOAB. Read and review


I don't own Naruto.

Hi. Basically, Shino is taking the taijutsu exam in order to become a jounin. This piece is inspired by the fifth chapter of my story Betting on a Bug but my style is very different and you don't have to read it. I might use this style in BOAB in the future but only in certain scenes, like the one described here or claustrophobic ones…I dunno.

I usually only write like this when I want to write poetry that I never publish. **But this is not a poem, the narrative simply is unusual but it doesn't rhyme.**

According to Narutopedia, Shino's stats in Taijutsu and Strength in the third databook are very low. I decided to 'create' a style for him. I** love **number** 3**.** Enjoy and review.**

* * *

"**C****haotic Harmony"**

.

Aburame Shino dodges and leaps back, away from his opponent.

His examiner follows and he dodges again.

He can feel eyes watching him.

A pair of them belong to Yuuhi Kurenai, another pair belong to the Godaime Hokage. The rest belong to jounin who are there to criticize his performance in taijutsu. It doesn't help that Maito Gai is one of them.

Aburame Shibi, his father, is also present. A _spectator_ among the rest.

If he wants to become a jounin, he needs to make a good _impression_.

He doesn't have to show talent like that of Rock Lee's or Hyuuga Neji's. He merely needs to prove that he is a _capable_ ninja in that _art_.

For becoming a jounin in his very first try is his current _goal_. Becoming a Tokujo is not enough.

And he is _Aburame Shino_. He does not fail, he's told himself _countless_ times.

_Failure_ is not an option.

But he knows, he knows, he knows that he isn't doing well.

He keeps dodging, running away.

Hiding.

He is a natural strategist.

_He observes in the shadows__ first, he attacks later._

He assesses an opponent's abilities, formulates plans and executes them.

Taijutsu is an art where he cannot do that.

Why?

Because he _knows_, he _knows_, he _knows_ that he lacks the strength and the reflexes and the experience to attack and counterattack.

Because he cannot watch and predict as acutely as he would like to.

_Because he cannot remain in the shadows._

Because his kikaichu aren't allowed to take part in this.

_He's alone in this._

Alone

His _evasiveness_ and _endurance_ are his only allies right now.

But it doesn't matter.

If taijutsu is his _challenge_, he will _face_ it.

He will _find_ a way.

Even if his examiner is an accomplished taijutsu specialist, even if he is much more skilled, he will not back down.

He's defeated stronger enemies with his mind. He can do this, he tells himself.

He would give it all he's got, like the Aburame motto dictates.

Still, how he _wishes_ he could land a proper hit.

Still, how he wishes he could use _strategy _in this.

_Find a pattern_, his mind demands.

And he observes, he observes, he observes.

He observes while dodging.

_He finds it._

But logic tells him that he's _not_ fast enough, _not_ strong enough, _not_ skilled enough…_not_ good enough.

Logic tells him it is _impossible_.

His _spirit_ tells him it's not in an odd moment of whim, in an _act of defiance_.

_Improvise_, it tells him.

_You are fast, you are sneaky_, _you are resourceful_, it whispers to him.

You can do this.

You must succeed.

_Think outside the box._

Strategy and taijutsu can become one if you wish it.

_Set aside your logic._

If logic becomes a limitation, leave it.

Leave it

…Leave it…

And…

Do not reject the capacity to feel, to wish, to desire.

Let it be your _ally_

Let it take you further

Further

…Further…

_Let control and impulse fluctuate in __chaotic harmony_.

Feel, feel, feel. Think, think, think.

And he attacks, and he fakes movements and he experiments.

He _experiments_ because he knows it's time to challenge his body, to push it further, to defy himself.

He _fakes_ moves because he is deceitful and devious and scheming.

He attacks because he _is_ Shino, simply _Shino_.

His spontaneous attack costs him, he is sent to the ground.

But he gets up, he no longer wants to _escape_.

His mind berates him, his actions were _irrational_.

Shino ignores it.

If he lacks strength, he will _acquire_ it.

And he tries again, and he attacks.

He attacks as fast as he can and he grabs his examiner and punches him as hard as he can and releases him at the same time.

This time, it's _not him_ in the floor.

His opponent is surprised at the power of his fist and wipes away the blood from his face.

Shino is _agile_ of mind.

He has efficiently used his kikaichu to suddenly increase the weight of his fist.

His beautiful hand has become tainted with _blood_.

He ignores the stinging sensation in his knuckles.

_Taijutsu has suddenly become a matter of creativity._

He moves and dodges the examiner's counterattacks.

The jounin is obviously not happy with this turn of events. His pride has been insulted by an apparently untalented _kid_.

Shino is sent to the ground again.

He gets up and the examiner attacks him faster than he could've expected.

He _barely_ registers the _fact_ that he dodges and moves faster than he could've thought _possible_.

He barely registers the fact that he kicks his opponent away, effectively _scoring_.

_He has done this instinctively._

The kikaichu below his skin buzz with excitement.

They are right.

This is…

_Exciting_

_._

_Hypnotizing_

_._

_Intoxicating_

He is a _predator_, just like them.

He _refuses_ to become the _prey_.

He allows himself to be _overwhelmed_ by adrenaline, if only for a _moment_.

_A moment in which emotion and instinct become his main weapons._

A moment in which he feels very _alive_.

A moment in which he feels completely _free_.

Free of the _boundaries_ his logical mind had imposed on him.

He attacks and he dodges and he punches and he kicks and he moves, he moves, he moves.

He attacks _mercilessly,_ _deceitfully_, _unpredictably_.

He goes beyond what he once thought were his _limits_.

_The feeling is enthralling, alluring, mesmerizing._

His sudden drive puts his examiner off balance.

And Shino notices this. He also realizes that his opponent is going to attack faster and possibly change his pattern.

He leaps back and breaths.

He breaths, he breaths, he breaths.

And he observes, he observes, he observes.

His perception was correct.

The pattern is different and Shino falls victim to it.

But he doesn't fall to the ground.

There will not be a _third time_, he tells himself.

And he allows himself an ephemeral moment of _capriciousness_, of _impulse_.

He will not _taste_ failure, he promises himself.

He launches at his opponent _recklessly_.

He _observes_ and he _attacks_ and he _deceives_.

_He deceives, he deceives, he deceives._

He evades and he attacks and he is free.

He feels free, he feels alive.

.

.

He is a silent man in action.

**He is Shino**.

.

.

.

Two weeks later he reads his name in the list of aspirants to Jounin and Tokujo.

Behind his collar, the corners of his lips slightly turn up, if only for a moment.

Failure has never existed in his vocabulary.

.

.

.


End file.
